


I'm Finally Convinced, There Really is Something Prettier than the Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, doyoung finds someone a little more prettier than the flowers, doyoung wears dresses, eleven year old doyoung and jaehyun, gardener apprentice jaehyun, gardener johnny, prince AU, prince doyoung, servant/guardian taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doyoung's favourite place to be was in the palace gardens. He honestly believed he would never find a prettier thing than any of what Johnny grew. Then the garden apprentice showed up.





	I'm Finally Convinced, There Really is Something Prettier than the Flowers

“Young master! I highly recommend you change clothes it’d be a shame for you to ruin your favourite dress. The rain has made the palace grounds very muddy.”

“Ahh okay Tae hyung. Will we see the town’s children today?” Doyoung played with the golden ribbon that tied together the front of his dress. 

“No your papa has strictly forbid the children from coming near you, have you forgotten young master?”

“No, I was just hoping papa’s thoughts may have changed.” Doyoung looked down solemnly. “I miss spending time with them.” 

Taeyong knelt down in front of the small boy, he rested a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “I’m sure they miss you too. In due time, your papa may reconsider his thoughts. Now come, we will find more suitable clothing for our outdoor venturing.” Taeyong brought his hand down to hold Doyoung’s.

Doyoung accepted Taeyong’s hand. His eyes were watery with disappointment but he rubbed away the feeling and smiled instead. “Will Johnny hyung be in the gardens today?”

“Yes young master and he mentioned that he had some very pretty new flowers to show you. Now come, come.”

It didn’t take too much to plaster a genuine smile on Doyoung’s face. The little one had forgotten about his tears over the other children and was revamped when he approached the hedges. The black gates open with a cobblestone path leading in various directions. At the center of it all a large fountain, with efflorescence blooming all around it. 

Taeyong was smart enough to observe that Doyoung was a delicate child. The little one appreciated the small things and preferred what would be declared by society more ‘feminine.' Taeyong appreciated that about the boy. Doyoung’s father however did not. Taeyong, even though bound under the king’s oath, didn’t give a damn about Doyoung’s father. He wanted this young boy to shine in the light he chose. 

Taeyong lived for the moments when he could see the widening eyes of Doyoung when they entered the garden and the especially cheerful smile he bore when dressed in his dress of choice. To be truthful Taeyong is Doyoung’s protector and while he is under the King’s oath he isn’t doing anything wrong with letting the kid be himself. In fact he’s literally doing his job. He makes sure Doyoung is able to freely express himself in any means he chooses. Taeyong thinks that this way he is being the ultimate guardian. And he is. Doyoung sees the way Taeyong treats him and he loves Taeyong very much for all he has done. 

“Tae! Tae! Look!” Doyoung jumped up and down, his orange locks bouncing with each hop. “Such a stunning colour, don’t ya think?”

Taeyong flashed a toothy smile. “Stunning. For sure, but not as stunning as you young master.” Doyoung giggled and Taeyong’s grin expanded.

“Oh Tae hyung you know our promise for when we are outside the palace walls.”

“Ah yes I tend to forget don’t I. You aren’t young master out here, just Doyoung.”

“Mhmm, friends don’t call each other with such strong titles like ‘young master.’ Really, I wish you could always just call me Doyoung.” The prince glanced at the fountain longingly. “It is my name after all.”

“Some things are just not meant to be. I am your servant and that’s all there is to it. I’m breaking oath right now but I won’t take the chance within palace walls.” Taeyong reached a hand out to the younger's. “Come we don’t want Johnny to keep waiting do we?”

“No, no!” Doyoung’s cheeks turned rosy. “I’m really excited to see the new blossoms.”

“How could you like Johnny more than me!” Taeyong said in sarcastic shock.

“What do you mean Tae hyung!”

“Ah so cute, my little bunny.” Taeyong pinched the other’s cheeks. “Or maybe it’s the flowers that have you all flustered.” Taeyong chuckled.

Doyoung muttered under his breath with a cute pout. “I’m not your little bunny.”

Taeyong led Doyoung down the winding path to the small greenhouse. From the outside you could only see a blur of colours but from the inside it was like a whole other world. 

Doyoung freely skipped around stopping to observe plants of all kinds. He was keen on a specific few but made sure to give his attention to all of them. Every plant deserve appreciation. 

“Young Mas—ah Doyounggie!” The call came from the next row of plants. 

Doyoung peeked through the ferns to see who was calling him. “Johnny hyung!” Doyoung grinned and scampered around to the row one over. With one leap he hopped into Johnny’s arm. The elder held him carefully and securely.

“No dress today Doyounggie?”

“Not today hyung. Tae said it was too muddy.”

“Well Tae is just no fun isn’t he.”

Doyoung laughed. 

“Oi I can hear you picking on me!” Taeyong put a hand over his chest in fake pain. “I thought I was fun!”

“Ohh Tae hyung of course you are.” Doyoung smiled feeling a little guilty. Taeyong reciprocated the smile and Doyoung was put at ease that he had hurt no true feelings.

“Shall we see the new flowers my prince?” Johnny held Doyoung against him with one arm while the other came up to brush a strand of orange hair from his eye.

“Yes!” Doyoung exclaimed and the happiness and anticipation was visibly pouring out of him.

The flowers were stunning, small blossoms attached to a long stem. Their colour was a deep and satin like purple. Doyoung was utterly infatuated with them. He held them with the utmost care in his tiny hands.

“Beautiful aren’t they?” Johnny loved the way Doyoung became so enthralled with his gardening work. It made him feel like his efforts were always put to good use.

“Johnny hyung they’re magnificent!” Doyoung looked over at Taeyong and motioned for the older to bend down. The elder obliged.

Doyoung ever so gently placed the violet flower behind Taeyong’s ear. The contrast between Taeyong’s silky silver strands and the blossoms vibrancy was picturesque. Doyoung was pleased with his work. 

“Does it suit me Doyounggie.” Taeyong questioned.

“Tae hyung your so handsome I think all the flowers are crying to be on your head.” Doyoung’s words were spoken quite seriously but his innocence and purity caused Taeyong and Johnny to giggle. Feeling like he was being mocked he pouted.

Johnny was quick to raise Doyoung’s spirits by offering him a petite bundle of the blossoms for the boy to put in his room.

“Did you have fun today young master?” Taeyong asked as they arrived back at Doyoung's room.

“Yes it was a good day.” Doyoung placed the bouquet of flowers on his night stand. “Is it too late for me to change into my dress for tonight’s music studies?”

“Of course not. Do you wish to wear the red and gold one again?” Taeyong pulled it from the closet. Doyoung nodded fiercely. “It really is your favourite one isn’t it?”

“I think it looks neat with my orange hair.” Doyoung pointed up to his burning locks. 

“It certainly does young master.”

~~

Almost two weeks had passed by since Doyoung was informed by his father that he wasn’t allowed to visit Johnny or the gardens at any hours. He phrased it in a way that suggested he would be allowed to go back eventually but he never specified a date. These were the longest eleven days of Doyoung’s life.

Doyoung laid on his bed feeling down. It was raining outside so he and Taeyong wouldn’t have gone to the garden anyway. Although he wouldn’t mind asking to splash in the puddles his mood kept his body planted to his mattress. 

Taeyong slipped quietly into the prince’s room with a tray of tea. Doyoung sat up with interest. Taeyong sat down on the bed with Doyoung and placed the tray down in front of him.

“I don’t like seeing you sad young master. I thought I’d sneak the tea out of the kitchen. I have another surprise for you as well.” Doyoung’s eyes widened with curiosity. 

The prince hummed happily when Taeyong pulled a cloth from his pocket revealing a cookie. “Chocolate chip! My favourite!” 

“I wouldn’t forget. I had to visit town the other day. I saw Seulgi noona, I may or may not have mentioned to her your predicament. She passed this on to me when I went back this morning.”

“Ah Seulgi noona makes the best sweets. I’ll have to thank her.” Doyoung took a bite out of the cookie, munching quietly on it. 

Taeyong ruffled his hair. He would be sure to tell Seulgi that her efforts weren’t wasted. “Young master what if I told you Johnny hyung mentioned to me that you should be able to visit the gardens tomorrow.”

Doyoung choked on the piece of cookie he was chewing. “What—really!?”

“Yes, he said he has another surprise. He wants to apologize as well for keeping you waiting for so long.”

“Doyoung looked down at his sheets. “I didn’t know it was another surprise. I feel bad for being sad now.”

“Nonsense my prince. The garden is as much of your life as it is Johnny hyung’s. It must have been hard not to see the flowers you admire so much.”

“Well the flowers I received last time have been keeping me lots of company. They haven’t even lost their colour yet.” Doyoung peered over his shoulder at his nightstand where the purple blossoms lay untouched.

“Young master if I can have a request of you, may I?”

“Of course Tae hyung.”

“You see the surprises do not end today. Seulgi noona sent me back with two of her old dresses for you.”

“Oh my! Will I get to wear them?”

“Of course.” Taeyong laughed. “I’d like you to keep me company while I hem the dresses for you.”

“Yes! I will! I can’t wait to see the colours!” Doyoung smiled as if he hadn’t been cooped up the past few days with dread. Doyoung finished his cookie and tea as did Taeyong.

“Would a piggy-back ride be the best transportation to the sewing room?”

“Oh yes!” Doyoung climbed onto Taeyong’s back wrapping his small arms around his elder’s neck. Taeyong rose to his feet. 

“Off we go!” Doyoung called.

~~

If you were to ask Doyoung what he was going to see the next morning he would have guessed that it would be a new flower. Or maybe a new vegetable Johnny planted. He would not have guessed that he would be face to face with a human being who radiated the beauty of all the floral in the kingdom.

The boy standing in front of him extended a hand outward. “My name is Yoonoh, but I would really like it if you called me Jaehyun!” His dimples weren’t deep but prominent enough that it gave him and incredibly endearing look. 

Doyoung froze for a moment. He wanted just a couple more seconds to take in the view of the boy in front of him. He reluctantly gave up staring and reached a hand out to shake. “What are you doing around here Jaehyun?”

“I’ve become Johnny hyung’s apprentice. The last two weeks he’s been teaching me how to maintain the gardens and a variety of other things. I wasn’t allowed to meet with anybody until Johnny hyung felt my skills were suitable.” 

“Cool! So will you be staying here from now on?!” Doyoung panicked after he realized that he failed at containing his excitement.

“I’d really like to, prince.”

“Call me Doyoung, were of the same age no?”

“I’m eleven.”

“And so am I, so please call me by my name. I don’t like titles.”

“Okay Doyoung. I would very much like to stay here.” Jaehyun’s eye smile was cute and the tufts of his curly brown hair had Doyoung’s stomach doing flips.

Doyoung really enjoyed the giddy feeling Jaehyun had given him right off the bat. He felt inclined to become best friends with him. After all it was the first time he would be able to play with a child of his age on palace grounds.

Johnny stepped back into the greenhouse; he had stepped out earlier to roll up the hose at the side of the building. “Seems like you two have already befriended each other.” He chuckled removing his gloves and tossing them down to the floor beside the door. “You better not make Taeyong all lonely if you spend all your time with Jaehyun.”

“I would never!” Doyoung said proudly. “Tae hyung is very special to me!” Johnny smiled at the cuteness of the younger’s statement. It felt like all he did was smile around Doyoung. Even now with Jaehyun he was smiling even more. Both boys were just too pure and content to handle.

“Doyoung I have to attend to something at the palace with Taeyong. Will you be alright to stay here with Jaehyun?” Johnny knocked some of the dirt off his boots by hitting his heel against the greenhouses’ floor.

“Yes I’ll be okay. I wanted to spend some more time with the plants anyway. It also wouldn’t hurt to learn about Jaehyun more. It is the first and not the last time we will meet so it only seems appropriate.”

“I agree.” Jaehyun flashes his same eye smile and Doyoung couldn’t help but return the gesture.

Taeyong stepped into the greenhouse as Johnny was just about to step out. “Looks like you’re ready John.”

“Yup!”

“Great! Stay out of trouble my little bunny.” Taeyong gave a wink in Doyoung’s direction that made the orange hair boy smirk.

Taeyong shut the door behind him and he and Johnny were gone.

“He calls you bunny?”

“Sometimes. Why do you ask?”

“Hmm it’s just funny how well it suits you.” Jaehyun reached out and bopped his index finger on Doyoung’s nose. “You look just like one, all cute and fluffy.”

Doyoung’s cheeks dusted themselves in pink. He brought a hand up to his mouth to cover his growing grin. He liked Jaehyun. He was sweet like his favourite chocolate chip cookies and prettier than any flower in the whole wide world. His day dreaming thought compliments of Jaehyun came to halt with a question.

“You wear dresses? Are you not a boy?” Jaehyun eyes Doyoung up from head to toe. He wasn’t curious about it at first until it was confirmed that Doyoung was indeed a prince not a princess. 

Doyoung looked down at himself. He scanned over the pleats in the red fabric and the white sash that draped down almost to the floor. He curled his fingers around the gold lace on the front and for once he felt ashamed. He knew other boys didn’t act the way he did. Little boys were not suppose to wear dresses or skirts, make up was only for special occasions and if you weren’t a gardener like Johnny you had no business observing the flowers.

Doyoung pondered if he should make up an excuse about why he was wearing a dress. The last thing he wanted was to ruin any possible relationship with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun must have seen the worry he had inflicted upon Doyoung and by instinct he reached his hand out to capture the others. “My question was not meant to scare you I’m sorry.”

Doyoung stuttered when he spoke, he failed to realize it was a innocent question produced by a bubbly curiosity. It made him grateful that Jaehyun was beginning to look like a very open and understanding person. “I—am a boy and I’m not—offended by your question. Just startled, most people don’t ask because they already know. I’m just fond of very pretty things. I think dresses are very nice and they swoosh around which is neat!”

“It looks very pretty on you, bunny.” Jaehyun’s eyes were casted down at the floor. He was a little embarrassed of his compliment but he wanted Doyoung to know that the dress really suited him.

Doyoung’s doe eyes peered up right at Jaehyun. Now both of their faces were dusted in an innocent pink. “You like it?”

“Absolutely. I’ve never seen someone wear a red dress so perfectly.” Jaehyun let go of Doyoung’s hand so he could tie the golden lace that had unknotted at the front. Gently he brought the two strings together and he slowly made the bow. Doyoung watched him the whole time. He was completely awe struck and completely smitten. Of course he didn’t know that yet but he very much was.

~~

Doyoung and Jaehyun were attached at the hip in no time. Jaehyun knew every fact in the world about all the garden's plants, trees, vegetables and fruits. He shared everything he learned with Doyoung and the other would listen with intent.

Doyoung would make flower crowns for Jaehyun, Taeyong and Johnny. Sometimes Jaehyun would secretly make one for Doyoung. Doyoung would be ecstatic. 

The boy’s had great eyes for colours. Jaehyun would find the brightest yellows and the deepest blues to build Doyoung’s crown. Doyoung would find vibrant greens and lustful pinks to bring a pop to the curls of the brunette’s head. 

Sometimes when Doyoung’s father was away on business he and Jaehyun would sleep out in the gardens. They would observe the stars and under the moonlight they would poor their hearts out for each other. As they grew up their conversations would become deeper, more meaningful. 

Jaehyun talked a lot about the family he never had and how his family at the palace was all he ever needed anyway. He never really felt like he showed how thankful he was towards Johnny. He knew nothing in the world could ever repay Johnny for taking him from the unorganized household he lived in with other children. Doyoung would comfort him and convince him that Johnny knew the amount of gratitude he had for him. Jaehyun would thank Doyoung for listening and for the comfort.

Doyoung would talk about his mother he never really knew. He would tell the tale about how his favourite dress was once his mom’s. He would speak about how his father never once took an interest in him when he put the dress on himself for the first time. He shared how Taeyong was the closest he ever had to having a mother and father and how Johnny was like the brother his mother never had the chance to give birth to. Jaehyun would tell him he’s the most human person he has ever met and that no title and no interests could dictate otherwise. Doyoung would cry from the overwhelming support.

~~

Good things couldn’t last forever though, right? Both Jaehyun and Doyoung were finally at the age of fifteen. They shared another night out under the stars except this time Jaehyun seemed uncomfortable. Doyoung couldn’t put a finger on it. For the most part they were quiet until Jaehyun had done it.

Doyoung had gotten all caught up in star gazing that he wasn’t aware of Jaehyun’s presence looming closer. Jaehyun brushed arms with Doyoung before putting his lips against Doyoung’s pale and soft cheek. He pulled back to see Doyoung’s reaction. He was not expecting to be hurt this way.

Doyoung’s face was twisted with fear. Tears spilled from the boy’s eyes and Jaehyun stilled.

“Doyung—” Jaehyun tried to grab at the other’s wrist but he missed.

“I’m sorry.” Doyoung choked out once he stood up fully. Before Jaehyun could say any more the orange haired boy had turned and dashed off.

Doyoung’s vision was all blurry. It would be incorrect to say that Doyoung hated the kiss and never wanted it to happen because he did, he has wanted to be Jaehyun’s all along. The one problem was his father. If he were to ever find out Jaehyun’s life would be on the line no doubt. 

But Doyoung had to make the call. If he could play it off like he didn’t want Jaehyun in that way then Jaehyun would be safe. 

He rubbed away the hot tears that started forming. As he was running through the garden his red dress that had grown much smaller for him caught on one of the thorn bushes and ripped. Doyoung never really noticed until he got inside.

He made his way towards his room before falling down against the door of his room. Sitting in the chandelier lit hallway he sobbed and sobbed. He wanted Jaehyun so badly, but Jaehyun could never be his and now that he noticed the rip he was crying over two things.

Taeyong made an appearance at the end of the hallway. He could hear the younger’s cries from his quarters. He dashed over to him and fell to his knees in front of him. 

“Doyounggie what’s wrong?” He took Doyoung’s face in his hands, thumbing away the newly formed tears. “Aish what has happened to my little bunny?”

Doyoung hiccupped. “Tae hyung—” he whined. “Jaehyun—my dress—my heart hurts so much Tae hyung I don’t know what to do.” More hiccups ensued.

Taeyong always knew there was an extra place in Doyoung’s heart for Jaehyun so he wasn’t surprised that the other boy was part of the reason for Doyoung's tears. “Shhhh my Doyounggie. It’ll be alright.” He pulled Doyoung’s head against his chest and let the boy cry out all his pain. 

“Tae hyung—I want to love Jaehyun too—but—I can’t—it hurts so much.”

“I know, I know.” Taeyong carded a hand through Doyoung’s hair. “Come, your dress is ripped, change and let’s sleep. This is something to figure out when the morning calms you down.”

~~

Doyoung woke up feeling like hell. His eyes were red and puffy. Certainly not a good look. He shoved himself out of bed and trudged over to his red dress he had discarded on the floor last night. He held the delicate fabric in his hand. The rip went from the base of the dress up to the white sash at the middle. It would take a lot of fixing which wasn’t really worth it. He was growing out of it. He didn’t know which hurt him more.

“Young master?” There was knock on his bedroom door. Doyoung walked over and opened it. Taeyong stood there with a box in his hand. “This is for you.”

Doyoung took the box in his hand. It was wrapped in a decorative wrapping paper that was yellow. The lid was fastened down with a deep blue ribbon. It reminded him of the flower crowns Jaehyun made for him. It brought an awful pain to his chest and he swallowed deeply.

He brought shaky fingers up to the ribbon and began tugging it away. He discarded the ribbon and carefully removed the lid before discarding it to the floor as well. Inside the box was a red dress. When he pulled it out to inspect it fully it was revealed to have a white sash and gold ribbon.

Doyoung immediately began tearing up at the sight of it. It was a more than perfect replica of his mother’s dress. His most favourite dress in the world. How could he ever thank Taeyong, he couldn’t because Taeyong never made that dress. He was stopped before he could give his gratitude.

“Thank Jaehyun. That kid bugged me to teach him how to sew ever since I hemmed his gardening overalls. He said he owed it to you for being an understanding kind person. He also felt you were growing sadder with the way the old dress was slowly unfitting. 

Doyoung’s mouth was slightly agape in awe. He truly couldn’t believe that this was all Jaehyun’s doing. He was unable to fathom any of it. His love for Jaehyun might have tripled in an instant and that was all he needed to remove all his fears and doubts of the consequences of being with Jaehyun.

“Go to him. He's definitely waiting for you since he asked me to give it to you.” Taeyong smiled genuinely and just like he always did with Doyoung he brushed the younger’s loose strands of hair out his eyes.

Doyoung gave a brisk nod of his head and walked past Taeyong. He didn’t need to ask where the other was, he already knew. As he was walking he discarded his sleeping shirt and shorts and slipped on the dress he still held in his hands.

Pushing the doors open to the backyard Doyoung picked up a sprint. He ran hard towards the garden gates and didn’t stop until he saw Jaehyun sitting on the ledge of the fountain. He charged at him. 

Jaehyun looked up just in time to see Doyoung puffing out of breath and darting right at him. Knowing full well the boy wasn’t stopping he braced himself. Then he noticed Doyoung’s outfit and at this rate both were going to end up in the fountain. In a last attempt to slow Doyoung down he threw himself into the fountain.

Doyoung was so close to Jaehyun but he was not expecting the latter to fall back into the shimmery waters of the pool. It halted him right in his tracks. He skidded forward a bit and threw himself so he was on his knees on the ledge facing Jaehyun who was in the water.

Jaehyun sat upright which left his torso and the tops of his bent knees out of the water. He looked up past his dampened curls that covered his eyes to see Doyoung. Doyoung’s hair was misplaced and still tangled from sleep. His eyes were wide and his cheeks reddish with tear stains. 

“Why—” Doyoung started.

“Because I love you.”

Doyoung reached out and pulled Jaehyun in closer by his arm. “I’m so sorry. I love you too.”

Jaehyun leaned his face in closer, seeing that Doyoung wasn't pulling away he continued until his lips were against the prince’s. Doyoung’s lips were warm and dry compared to Jaehyun’s wet and soft. 

He pulled Jaehyun the rest of the ways out of the water keeping their lips locked. He threw his arms around his neck and reached up tugging softly at his dark and damp curls. 

Jaehyun slung an arm around Doyoung’s waist and another came up to cup his cheek. He turned his head deepening the kiss. He pulled gently at Doyoung’s bottom lip causing soft little noises to fall out of his mouth.

Jaehyun pulled away first and moved to kiss the tip of Doyoung’s nose, forehead and both cheeks.

Doyoung’s lips were red and slick with spit. His cheeks pink and eyelids hooded. The same could very much be said for Jaehyun and neither had decided to separate their distance.

“For my dress, thank you.” Doyoung whispered. 

“You’re welcome.” Jaehyun’s eye smile made its reappearance. “It would be a terrible shame if I would never see you wear it again.”

Doyoung’s eyelids fluttered he was so damn smitten. When he had first caught onto his feelings he was scared but he learned to love those feelings because they had everything to do with Jaehyun and he loved Jaehyun. He's also forever grateful that he choose his feelings of love over fear. He would never have wanted to wait any longer for Jaehyun. e just wanted to be with him so badly.

They shared a small laughter between each other. Like all their nerves finally left their body and they could go back to being themselves. This time with a steadily growing intimacy to work on and there would be challenges in the future, they knew that for sure. Whatever they would be they knew they could conquer them. 

Doyoung in the end got what his eleven year old self always wanted. He was finally Jaehyun’s and Jaehyun was Doyoung’s. He could finally love Yoonoh, the boy that convinced him there was a being more beautiful than all his garden’s flowers. 

We were two seeds planted together  
We grew to be beautiful blossoms  
Unique in our design  
And strong in our stem  
Two different flowers  
But we still grew together  
Blossoming for our own eternity together


End file.
